Memory's Claws
by highlord24
Summary: When Kayla comes to the mansion in search of her sister, she finds another familiar face instead. With Logan's memories restored how will the world react to the return of Weapon X, the Wolverine!
1. Chapter 1

**My X-men story is here at last! It will be a series of short chapters which will get longer as the story progresses. Please enjoy, read and review!**

**X-men belongs to Marvel Comics, I own nothing.**

After the past few years of turbulence, much had changed among the mutant community. No longer driven into hiding by humanity, they had a voice, a face in the government and were forging a place in society for themselves. Many mutants who had once been fugitives returned to a normal life though they more often remained with others of their kind. One such mutant now stood before the wrought iron gates of the mansion, tracing the Xs with her fingertips.

The slender brunette buzzed the intercom and was rewarded by a polished voice emitting from the speaker.

"Hello visitor and welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. What is the reason for your visit?"

"I'm here to inquire about my sister, one of the old students, Emma."

"And your name for the records?"  
>"Kayla Fox."<p>

The machine buzzed her in.

**Dun dun duh! R&R! Update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!, I'm back with the next installment! thank you for such a great reaction, I've had far more readers than I had dared hope for this story so thank you very much! and please reveiw so I can thank you! enjoy chp 2!**

A young woman with white hair met Kayla at the door.

"Welcome to the Mansion, Miss…?"

"Fox but, please, call me Kayla."

"Well, welcome to the Mansion Kayla. I must say we don't have too many visitors at this time of year so how may I help you?"

"I actually came to enquire about an old student, she's my sister. Her name's Emma, Emma Fox."

"You don't mean Emma Frost do you?"

"Yes that's her, um, mutant name."

"So that would make you…"

"Kayla Silverfox"

"Ah that makes sense." The dark-eyed resident extended her hand. "Storm, also known as Ororo Munroe." Kayla took the proffered hand. "I'm one of the X-men here."  
>"I've heard of your reputation and several of your more…public escapades."<p>

Storm laughed.

"I blame the boys for that. Come on, I'll introduce them to you." And with that Storm grabbed one of Kayla's bags and dragged her into the mansion.

**tada! please reveiw and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**next Chappie! and at last the reunion!**

After a whistle-stop tour of the mansion (including seeing the new pond that had just been installed after the last one had been burnt down (to quote Storm "don't ask!"), Kayla was taken to meet the Professor. After many stories of the famous professor and his achievements, Kayla was not sure what to expect of this infamous mutant. A kind-eyed gentleman in a wheelchair was certainly not it.

'Welcome to Westchester, Kayla.'

The brunette raised a surprised eyebrow. Apparently the information on his telepathic abilities had not been wrong.

'Professor Xavier.'

Now it was the older man's turn to raise a surprised eyebrow.

"A fellow telepath. Welcome indeed."

Kayla chuckled softly.

"I am afraid I'm nothing like as powerful as you. I'm a level 3 who mainly deals with the subconscious; emotions, mind control and the like. I can send short bursts of communication over a short distance like I did with yourself just then but that's my limit."

Kayla blushed prettily as the professor smiled kindly at her.

"Do not sell yourself short, my dear, it takes more than a little power to get past my mental barriers. Ah here's Scott." A tall, young man with red-tinted sunglasses entered, followed by a slender red-haried woman in a lab-coat. "Kayla this is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, and this is Jean Grey, another telepath though she more favours telekinesis. I hope you can learn from each other."

The X-men shook hands with her and the red-head smiled graciously at her.

"It's lovely to meet you"

"Same"

The Proffessor continued.

"You and Storm are already acquainted and…"

Right on cue the final X-man joined them. He was tall and broad-shouldered with old-fashioned side-bruns and a grubby biker-jacket that rendered him wonderfully familiar to the visitor.

"And this is…"

"Logan?"

The X-men all stared at her in shock but nothing like that mattered anymore as the big Canadian met Kayla's eyes and gasped,

"Kayla?"

And promptly collapsed.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand its a wrap! no it's a chapter! please reveiw!**


End file.
